1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an individual recognition system and more particularly, to various individual recognition systems which are utilized for a credit card, a cash card and other data transaction cards which require personal identification and user authorization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individual recognition procedures have been executed for various cards such as a cash card, a credit card and the like. Card operating firms issue cards and control card use via customers' information including registration of their bank account numbers, registration of their address and registration of their personal identification numbers and other suitable information. For example, upon shopping with a credit card, an individual recognition procedure is carried out by presentation of the credit card and signature of the cardholder's name so that the purchase can be completed. After that, the price of that purchase is paid from a customer's banking account, so that the settlement for the payment is completed.
In the case of a cash card or ATM card, the card is inserted into a terminal unit of a bank and a personal identification number is input into the terminal unit. The input personal identification number is verified with the personal identification number recorded in the card so as to conduct individual recognition and user authorization. After authorization is received, the customer can withdraw or deposit money. Further, in the case of the prepaid cash card, the cash card can be utilized instead of cash within a predetermined money value range.
Although individual recognition and user authorization is carried out mainly via a personal identification number or signature, recently such confirmation has been inadequate judging from recent increases in card theft and fraud. For example, a personal identification number is inclined to be selected according to an individual telephone number or birth date, so that it is likely to be deciphered easily. Further, in most cases, the personal identification number is recorded on a magnetic stripe formed on the card, so that information recorded in the magnetic stripe can be easily read. Although, the authenticity of a signature contained on the card is verified by comparison with a signature written by a customer at a point of sale, store clerks cannot confirm the authenticity of the signature absolutely because they are not specialists in handwriting and signature recognition and authentication. Anyone can pass a check or conduct a fraudulent credit card transaction easily by imitating a person's handwriting so as to write a similar signature.
Further, many firms issue respective cards such as credit card, cash card, prepaid card and the like. If a person tries to use these cards, he must use a plurality of separate, independent cards, so that it is troublesome to administer and use these cards. If improper use of a card is found or such a possibility is determined, it takes several days or months to take an appropriate countermeasure, thereby leading to expansion of fraud and loss of money.